


Unexpected Help

by blossomdreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Steve Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, can be seen as pre-steve/tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets help navigating the new world from the one person he last expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Musings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Steve/Tony drabble and I have a feeling it won't be my last one. XD Written for reborn at comic_drabbles.
> 
> So I decided to change this into a series using different prompts from comic_drabbles. It will update sporadically. Enjoy!

During the nights that Steve couldn’t sleep, his thoughts wandered. One of the thoughts that he returned to was the idea of rebirth. He felt that way since he woke up from the iceberg. Everything was new; the food, the people, the clothes, even New York. When he finall learned one piece of technology there was a new one that came out with more things than the last one. Many times Steve wondered if he would ever catch up.  
  
One night those thoughts swirled around Steve’s mind and he couldn’t stay in bed. He got up, walked down to the communal living room, and sat down in the nearest seat by the window. He closed his eyes as various thoughts whirled around his mind. A familiar voice bought him out of his mind.  
  
“Hey Cap, what’s wrong? Can’t sleep?” Tony asked.  
  
Steve shook his head. “Not tonight, are you having the same problem?”  
  
“Yeah, Me and Bruce are stuck on this equation and we’re going to take a break before we get right back to it.” Tony said as he walked over to the fridge.  
  
Steve nodded and turned back the window.  
  
“Hmm, what’s up?” Tony walked over with a bottle of water and took a seat across from him.  
  
Steve shrugged. “I’m sure you don’t want to hear it.”  
  
“I asked didn’t I? What’s up?”  
  
“Well, lately, I can’t stop thinking I’ve been reborn. It comes up every time I try to sleep and I don’t know why. It’s weird I know.”  
  
“Not really, I felt like that when I got this.” Tony tapped the Arc Reactor. “When I got the second chance to live I knew I had to change something and I set out to do it. There is a reason why you survived after being frozen in ice and I don’t think it’s just to lead the Avengers. You’re alive and you have the means to do whatever you want that you couldn’t before. If that isn’t the biggest sign of a second chance, I don’t know what is.”  
  
Steve blinked in surprise as Tony finished his water. Tony’s words replaced the previous unsure thoughts in his head. Tony missed the look as he stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
“Would love to talk more, but I just found the answer and I need to get this down. Hope you fall asleep soon Cap. I don’t want those sheets to be wasted.” Tony grinned.  
  
“Okay.” Steve waved as Tony walked out the room. He leaned against the window as a smile tugged on his lips. _Maybe Tony is right._  
  
Things had to be changing if he took advice from Tony.


	2. Taking a Leap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarvis helps Steve after a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for angst. Written for AI on comic_drabbles. Enjoy!

It was another night that Steve couldn’t sleep. He wanted to do something that would help him get back to sleep, but he didn’t know what to do. He did know someone that could help. Steve rubbed the back of his neck as he looked up at the ceiling. Before a few days ago, he didn’t know anything about an AI, but now he lived with one. However, Jarvis was more of a person than an AI. He was different, like most of the things in Tony’s home.  
  
“Um, Jarvis?”  
  
“Yes, Master Rogers?”  
  
Steve hated that he continued to jump at the voice. _I’m sure it will take some time getting used to._ “Is there anyone in the tower?”  
  
“Dr. Banner is out with Ms. Romanov and Mr. Barton. Thor continues to reside at Asgard, but Master Tony is here.”  
  
“Um, is he busy?”  
  
“Not terribly so. I can send a request to him, if you would like?”  
  
Steve knew that Tony didn’t mind talking the night before, but would he mind doing it again? Could he ask without being laughed out the tower or teased during meetings?  
  
“Master Rogers?”  
  
“Um, you can call me Steve.”  
  
“Steve, is there something specific you would like to ask?”  
  
“Yes, would Tony mind talking to me?”  
  
“I doubt he would. Shall I ask him?”  
  
“Um if it’s alright.”  
  
Steve frowned when Jarvis fell quiet. He sighed and leaned against the wall in his room. He didn’t want to sound desperate, but he wanted someone to talk to; even if that person had an ego big enough to fill the whole country and beyond. He hoped Jarvis was right.  
  
“Steve.”  
  
“Yes Jarvis?”  
  
“Master Tony is on his way.”  
  
“Wait, he doesn’t have to come to my room.” Steve got up and walked to the door. He almost bumped into Tony.  
  
“Hey, so Jarvis said you wanted to talk. I figured why not, I’m right across from you and I’m not doing anything right now. Beside, I’m quite flattered that you asked for me.” Tony grinned as he walked in the room.  
  
Steve smiled and followed Tony inside.  
  
Maybe he could get some sleep tonight.


End file.
